fanppgfandomcom-20200214-history
Grim Jr
Grim Junior (a.k.a Junior) is the main protagonist of The Grim Tales From Down Below. He is the son of Grim and Mandy and the older brother of Minnie. His father is not Grim technically. Grim had someone else (someone who he seems to hold disdain for, as he got angry when Nergal mentioned him) impregnate Mandy and made her abort Grim Jr. All kids that were aborted are technically his children (according to Nergal). This is revealed on the page called Family Business. Appearance He (much like his father Grim Reaper) is a skeleton, although his skull is in resemblance to his uncle Jack. He wears a black sweater with a hoodie, sports shoe and fingerless gloves. Unlike his father and uncle, he has hair on his head and a right eye given by his sister Minnie. In his human form, he has skin and the small tuft of his brunette hair has grown to all the way to his head. His right eye is gray, and his left eye is blue, and he still wearing his usual black attire. Personality He used to be extremely jealous of his sister, Minnie but has since then showed he does care for her and loves her very much, being protective of her and forming a close bond. He may also have feelings for Minnie. To be more precise, because he doesn't have much interaction with many other besides his family, he when making friends has shown to care for them a lot and will do anything for their well being as shown. When they were in danger of HIM, he begged Clockwork to either leave him there with them or save them all. He is very grounded, as in a lot of power goes to his head, however he does not crave it, and even it said it wasn't his thing. In the beginning he was a crybaby, often calling for his mom when in trouble, but that soon changed when he got his demonic powers, becoming fearless and strong-willed. Before being lectured by the Redeemer, he often judged a book by his cover, but it seems he's grown past this. He will stand up for what he thinks is right and won't back down from anybody, including his mother, albeit dismayed at it later on. Overall, he is a nice and good hearted person, just a bit clueless and naive but otherwise a good person. Though he is expected to become the new Grim Reaper one day, as his father did before him, he hasn't experienced his reaper powers yet. He only has his sister and his parents for company, as well as a few of his relatives on occasion. He had focused his time on activities like basketball, baseball, skateboarding, trading cards, and break-dancing, neglecting his studies as a result. Ms. Helga, the tutor his mother hired for her children, is displeased with this. History While having a relationship with Grim, Mandy and he probably wanted a child, but they knew Grim couldn't make children, seeing he is a bag of bones. So Mandy found someone who would help her to get her child. When Mandy was heavily pregnant she did an abortion. Grim then could reap the unborn child and make it his own, which resulted in the birth of Grim Jr. At this time it is still unknown who Grim Jr's biological father is. From Down Below He first was seen while he was with Minnie down below. Violator attacked them, and Spawn saved them. He then told Spawn that Minnie and he weren't always that close and she once looked different. Three days ago he went to Halloween Town to celebrate Halloween but when on the party Minnie took all the spotlight and he left. After playing fetch with Zero he got captured by Lock, Shock and Barrel. At Oogie's Manor they wanted him to be their friend and know about his parents so he told them their past story. Suddenly Oogie Boogie slammed him K-Oing him and wanted to open his skull to see his Reaper powers. Minnie then came to save him but he didn't wanted her to save him. Then Oogie Boogie summoned the Pumpkinator and killed her. She gave her right eye to him who then suddenly encountered Nergal in his mind who explained the Nergal Demons process when dying. When back Minnie got taken by Redeemer to Heaven. He then merged himself with the destroyed Pumpkinator and killed Lock, Shock, Barrel and Oogie. He went into the town while Jack, Mandy and Grim started to attack. Grim and Clockwork went inside the Demon Reaper and found his soul and took it with them. But Clockwork instead took him to the Underworld. He encountered Redeemer there again and also a girl, they then encountered Jeff the Spider and left to his cave. There he encountered Minnie and the girls transformed into Mimi and HIM also came. Eventually Redeemer took Minnie with him to heaven and Mimi took Jeff and he to Limbo. There Clockwork brought him back to Halloween Town. He then got eaten by the Demon Reaper along with Minnie but his inner Nergal helped him escape. Dark Danny then used a giant ghost beam to destroy it and only the evil him was left. Minnie's spirit hugged him and he turned back to normal. What About Mimi? In Chaper 6, What About Mimi, At the castle he was playing Twister with Minnie until there was an intruder and they hurried to help. Mimi was the intruder, Junior tried to convince her but she instead trapped him on Minnie and went into the vault. They eventually were freed by Grim while Mandy gave Mimi the Horror's Hand and it showed her worst memory; when she was in the ruins of Megaville as a human. Afterwards, she let out a scream of sadness. Mandy had removed Mimi's demonic side from her and concealed it. Mimi then became weak, and Mandy had ordered Pain to put her in the dungeon. But he stood up for her, defining his mother. Mandy had ordered him to move, in consequence, she beated him. Even after, he still gave defiance. Mandy commented that she is impressed. She warns Junior if he wants a pet, he could of asked, and she will rip Mimi's head off if she catches her in her vault again. He was later seen laying Mimi in his bed. He was upset with himself for standing up to his own mother Mandy and then his demon powers started to enrage him by insulting his mother. While he was restraining his demon powers, Nergal came and talked to Junior about why he would go up against his mother because he wanted to protect Mimi and that its his responsibility to take care of her and help protect her. When he and Nergal were talking Mimi had hid under his bed. He tried to convince her to come out from under his bed and make her understand that he is trying to help her but, she ended up attacking him and his powers instead. Afterbirth A couple of years later in Afterbirth, he had fully mastered his demon and reaper powers and is a professional bounty hunter. One day he returned back to Castle Evergrim to see his family when he discovers by his parents that Minnie had been kidnapped by Boogeyman. He goes to search for her going by several demons to ask where she is. They all said something about a basilican and asked Mimi for some help. Suddenly Daniela got kidnapped by Empheles who was along with Manny was spying on him. Mimi then searched for Basilican sighting and discovered the residence of Boogeyman. He and Manny went to Boogeyman's castle when suddenly Manny had gotten captured by Drax. He continued on and broke into their castle where he encountered had Boogeyman who explained him that Minnie didn't want to go back and they are engaged by getting Minnie's other eye. He then had a fight with Minnie about this topic when suddenly he pulled out his eye and gave it to Boogeyman in exchange for his siblings. Minnie saw that he did care about her and grabbed the eye and put it back in herself. Minnie stabbed the other eye out off Boogeyman and became a Nergal again. The two fought Boogeyman and defeated him, after everyone had gathered they returned home. Powers and Abilities Even though he hasn't displayed any abilities of a Reaper yet besides what might be the most basic skills, i.e. taking a soul out of a body and putting it back in one. He has shown a number of Demonic abilities, although he at first couldn't control it without Minnie. In Chapter 8 it was shown he had full control over his Nergaling, possibly because he befriended it. It is shown in What about Mimi that he does have some control of it and even argues with it from time to time. However, in Afterbirth he has shown mastery of both his Reaper and Demonic abilities. He is able to live with detached limbs, as this ability is shown when Mimi ripped his skull head off, along with his spine. This does seem to hurt him when someone cuts the demonic substance, though it quickly regenerates. Demonic Powers Nergal Demon Power: He can create powerful weapons and the ability to transform into a demonic form and often his human form (when around Mimi). He has shown the ability to create: wings, claws, tail, cloaks (that is reminiscent of his Dads), tentacles, and demonic armor in the present time, while in the future he has learned to create a Gun, a flying surfboard and a drill. However later in Afterbirth, he lost his demonic abilities, while Minnie regained hers, it is unknown if she will give her powers back to him. Although his Scythe had Nergal powers implying that Minnie enchanted her brother's scythe so he can use the Nergal powers. Ghost Beam: Near the end of Chapter 6 after the Demon Reaper was destroyed, the evil him appeared and attempted to attack using a ghost beam but was stopped by Minnie. He has not used it again suggesting that the power was temporary, likely from absorbing the blast from Dan Phantom. Knowledge of the Nergal Language: In both GT and Afterbirth he has shown the ability to communicate with his Demonic half. Before Afterbirth he is shown communicating with Minnie in this language. He also often communicates with his demonic half, usually when they're arguing (although they're speaking English when they argue). Reaper Powers Portals: One of the first abilities he demonstrates is to create portals between places allowing him instantaneous travel over large distances, thus far he has not demonstrated travel through time yet. Reaping: Perhaps the most basic ability of any reaper is to extract a soul from it's host, but rather than escorting the soul to the after life like most reapers he prefers to feed it to his Nergaling. Necromancy: One of his lesser abilities is to reanimate and control a dead body. After Minnie's death he reconstructed her body, with Dr. Finklestein's help, and reinserted Minnie's soul into it. Gallery Grim Jr/Gallery Category:Male Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Grim Tales Characters